


Kidnapped

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: This is a vampire story. Also it is about time travel as well.





	1. Paul

I was taking a walk in the nice town of Dublin, Ireland. I was taking pictures. It was a very beautiful place. I had time to kill before we had to preform later. I was looking out over the nice day when everything went dark.

I woke up to find my head hurt and I looked around me to find I was alone. I tried to get up but couldn't. I was in pain. I then heard foot steps. Someone came into the room. 

"What am I doing here."

"Your the perfect experiment."

"What?" 

"You ask too many questions."

He then hurt me. He hurt me bad. I passed out. 

I woke up and found a woman looking at me. She was trying to help me. "What is all this about?" 

"Your not getting out of this alive."

"What do you me?" 

"He will do things to you until you die."

I turned sad. I knew this wasn't good. I didn't like this. He came back into the room and did more things to me. I didn't like this.


	2. Till

It was time for our concert and Paul was nowhere to be found. I had a bad feeling about this. So, we had the band we were preforming with let us borrow their rhythm guitarist. They were terrified of fire. I found it funny.

After the show we went to look for Paul. We had been looking for hours with no luck. I didn't like this. This wasn't like him to up and run away.


	3. Paul

I woke up from the most beautiful dream about my family and friend's. I woke up in more pain. I knew I would never see them again. I missed my family and friend's. 

I heard foot steps. I then heard yelling. The door opened the guy came into the room. I knew what was coming. This time he had guitar. I saw it was mine. How he got it I didn't know. 

"I finally figured out who you are. You are a guitarist. A rhythm guitarist. Does Rammstein ring a bell? Also does the name Paul Landers ring a bell?" 

"Yes, I am Paul."

"I thought so."

At that moment he hit me with the guitar and kept hitting me. I didn't remember much of the attack except that I was dying. From being hit with the hard body of the electric guitar. 

I woke up and wasn't in much pain. I thought maybe this is what death felt like. I tried to move and was able to. I stood. I saw there was two people in the room with me. 

"I should be dead."

"In a way you are. Your one of us now. We are vampires. We changed you. To save you."

"Is everything they say true?" 

"About going out in sunlight, garlic, dying by the stake, just only eating blood, and crosses not a word of it."

"I see."

"Sucking blood, eating raw meat, having our heads cut off and then our body chopped into pieces. Then buried in a cemetery. That is how we die otherwise we live forever."

"I see."

Now I wondered how to get out of here. I wondered how long I was stuck here. I missed everyone.


	4. Richard

I sat in the room me and Paul had been sharing and I noticed something was missing. It was two of his guitars. That was weird. I ran and got Till and showed him. My phone then went off and I got a video sent to my phone. I started to watch it and I dropped the phone when I realized what the video was. It was someone hurting Paul. 

Till picked up the phone and he ran down the hallway with my phone. He called a meeting. I found me and Till got into arguments with him before this. Now both of us regret it. I can't believe he was kidnapped. We did call the cops. We had no choice. Sadly, they didn't want to help us. But, they told us where the building was. 

We went to the building and broke in. It was quite. Then we heard yelling. We walked down the hallway. We looked into the room and saw Paul and a guy yelling. At that moment the guy took one of Paul's guitars and beat him with it. 

When the guy stopped we ran and tried to stop him. We managed to knock the guy out for the time being. I then checked Paul to see if he was alive. I found no pulse and he wasn't breathing. I had my head on his chest. We were too late. I sat down and cried. As did Till, Schneider, Flake, and Oliver. We were not watching and I don't remember what happened next.


	5. Schneider

I went to say watch out but was too late. Richard was hit with the guitar and stabbed. We got the person off of him and carried him to another part of the building. We knew Richard was dying. We knew Paul was dead. I was sad.

I looked at Till. "What do we do now?" Said Till.

"I am not sure but we should get back to them."

"You know Richard didn't want to admit he was married to Paul. That's what their fight was about. But, mine and his was over something dumb. It was over his hobbies and playing guitar late."

"Let me guess he about quite."

"Your right."

We all walked to where we left them and something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it but, something was different. I was trying to think of what that could be.


	6. Paul

I was healed enough to move. I heard everything. I got up and walked over to Richard. I knew he was dying. I knew there was only one way to save him. That was to turn him into a vampire. I took his wrist and bit it and hoped I was able to save him. I then heard the others. I just layed down and played dead. I forgot I wasn't in the same spot and Richard's hand was still in mine. I had a tight enough grip on his hand that I felt his palse getting slower and slower.

I really didn't want this for anyone. Then his heart stopped. I hoped I was fast enough.

"He's gone." Said Till.

"What do we do with them?"

"Give them a good funeral."

At that moment I couldn't take it anymore. I woke up and looked at Till. I then stood up and grabbed my one guitar that the guy didn't use to hit me or Richard with. I started to play. They all had their backs to me. They faced me when I started to play.

"This isn't possible?" Said Flake.

I walked over to him and put the guitar down. I then picked Flake up and put him down. I smiled at him he pointed at my teeth. Till notice the problem. 

"This can't be possible." Said Till.

I picked up Richard and we got out of the building. We hoped the guy Till tied up didn't follow us. We got our stuff and left Ireland. 

We were home. When I layed Richard in bed. I thought I was too late and not fast enough to save him. Till had apologized to me. I sat on the floor in the bedroom and cried.


	7. Richard

I woke up and looked around. I heard crying. I looked to see Paul sitting on the floor crying. I wondered how I got home. Last thing I remembered was Paul getting hit with his guitar and dying in Ireland. Wait how is he here if he is dead? I walked over to Paul and sat down next to him.  
I put my arms around him. He looked up at me.

"I am sorry for the fight and I am sorry for what I just did to you. I couldn't watch you die. You was hit with my guitar and stabbed."

He told me he turned me into a vampire and he told me everything about being a vampire. I did apologize to him. I then kissed him. He was still sad.


	8. Paul

I felt like all this was my fault. I was leaning against the wall crying. I did apologize to Richard. I did tell him everything. I still felt bad. I got up and left the house.

I walked to a bridge not knowing I was being followed and jumped off. I couldn't take no more. I had no desire to play anymore and I had no desire to be around people after what had happened.

I woke up to find myself laying in the middle of the floor. With Till, Schneider, Flake, Oliver, and Richard all next to me. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I found you and followed you. After you jumped I brought you here." said Till. 

"Why, I deserved it. I have no desire to play anymore."

I got up and left. I didn't realize I was being followed. I walked to into the woods and sat down and cried. 

"Paul, you don't deserve.." 

I heard a thud. I looked up to see Till fall. I ran to him. He was shot in the chest with a arrow. I knew I didn't have much time. I grabbed his arm and bit him. I then pulled the arrow out. I layed my head on him and wrapped my arms around him. I cried. I know I got blood on me and I didn't care this was my fault. 

I got up and hunted for the shooter and I found them. I was stronger then I thought. I got shot in the chest as well. They were skilled. I broke their neck. It was self defense. I went back to Till. I picked him up and carried him back to the house. I knew he was dead. 

Everyone else looked at me. As I set him down. Richard took one look at me and saw the arrow still sticking out of my chest.

"Paul, what happened?" 

"He came after me. He is dead because of me. He was hit with a arrow just like I was. He was hit first. I killed the person. This is my fault."

I took my phone and broke it. I threw it and it hit the wall. Richard walked over to me and pulled the arrow out. I then ran away. Not wanting to hear or deal with anything more. No one else needed to die or get hurt due to me.


	9. Till

I woke up to find Richard, Oliver, Schneider, and Flake talking. I was sad by what I heard. I saw a arrow in Richard's hand. They didn't know I was awake.

"I can't believe Paul, killed the person who shot him and Till in the chest with a arrow. Plus I also can't believe Paul carried Till back here. Then broke his phone and left. Then now Till is dead and he blames himself." Said Richard.

"What do we do with Till?" asked Flake.

"Give him the best funeral." said Richard.

Not today your not. I got up quietly and left. I went to find Paul. I know I had to. I went to the house him and Richard shared.

I walked in and found blood everywhere. I found Paul laying in the kitchen with a bullet to his head. My turn to cry. He was suffering so much. I cleaned up the mess. I cleaned up Paul. I layed him on the couch. I had my back to him and cried.

I heard someone walk in. I looked up to see Richard. "I am glad your OK Till. Why have you been crying?"

I had found a note. It said that he didn't want to live anymore and hoped that he killed himself. I showed it to Richard and we knew this was not the Paul we knew and loved. He was like my brother. He saved me but now I was one of them.

Richard told me what I needed to know. We went to the kitchen to make food. All of a sudden we heard yelling. We both ran to were Paul was. We saw him sitting there. He had a blank stare.  
I walked over to him. 

"Paul, you didn't deserve this. You saved me."

"Paul, can you hear us?"

He didn't answer. We fed him and put him to bed. Richard gave him a new phone. He never said a word. He cut himself off from everyone and everything.

I went home and found Schneider, Oliver, and Flake still there. "Your OK." said Flake.

"Yes, thanks to Paul. But, he isn't OK. He shut himself off. I don't know if we can bring him back."

"No, please no."

I told them everything. I felt bad. I didn't like seeing him this way.


	10. Flake

I sat with Paul he would not leave his bed except to use the bathroom. He would not shower. I know I felt like he was a brother to me. I sat and cried. I hated to see him like this. There was no happiness left. He just had that blank stare. He had not said a word to anyone since the night someone hurt Till. Paul usually never shuts up. He lost all interest in everything.

I just wanted my brother back. I know the person who hurt him and Till had hurt him bad. I left the room and got my keyboard. I sat on the floor and played. I didn't know Richard was watching. I wrote a song. I played it. I heard crying. I looked up to see Richard.

"That was nice."

"Thank."

At that moment we heard a loud noise. I ran to see what it was and I should not have done that. I don't remember what happened next.


	11. Richard

I ran into the room and saw Flake laying on the floor. But, the people saw me and ran. I ran to Flake.

"Flake, can you hear.."

I saw the knife and it was sticking out of where his lungs are. I also saw a cut on his neck that almost hit the artery. At that moment Till came in and had the stuff I asked him to get. He took one look at me and looked at the floor. He dropped what he had in his hands.  
Flake then started to hack up blood. We had a decision to make. 

"How did this happen?"

"Brake in."

Something weird happened. I saw a bite mark on Flake's arm. How?We didn't bite him. I pulled the knife out. I walked into the bedroom and found Paul looking at his hands. They had blood on them. At that moment I felt weird again. I looked and Paul was laying in bed. I was starting to think maybe he bit Flake. 

I put Flake on the bed and Paul moved. Till came into the room. He sat down and cried. Paul sat and looked outside at nothing. I had a feeling he blamed himself. At least he didn't try to run away anymore. I didn't understand what was going on. He never said anything anymore. 

"He is gone." Till said as he kissed Flake on the head. 

I looked on the floor next to Paul and found Flake had left his keyboard there. Paul happened to look down. He noticed the keyboard. I saw him pick it up and slam it into the wall. I then saw him distroy not only the walls. He had also distroyed Flake's keyboard. 

That wasn't like him. He then left the room. I was really worried about him.


	12. Flake

I woke up and heard crying. I got up and and saw the walls had holes in them and I wondered how that happened. Then I saw Till. 

"What happened."

"You were stabbed in the lungs and died Flake. Flake your OK."

He kissed me. "Why are there holes in the wall."

"Paul, he did that with your keyboard. It is broken. His guitars are broken and so are Richard's."

"That doesn't sound like him. So, who bit me?"

"We are not sure."

He kissed me again and I know we live together and are now both vampires. I know what it means. We had been together for awhile. I then walked out of the room and found Richard trying to calm down Paul.

"Heiko, please calm down." 

He looked at me and stopped. He got up and went back to bed. I then looked at Richard. 

"He isn't the same Paul."

"I see that."

"As do I."

"I miss him."

"I think we all do."


	13. Oliver

I had no idea what to think when me and my boyfriend Schneider heard everything that had happened. I decided to go see Paul. I took my bass and set it down. I was shocked by the next thing that happened. Paul picked up the bass and took outside and demolished it. I was shocked this is definitely not the Paul we know and love as a brother. 

Schneider walked into the room. "What are you watching?" 

I pointed outside. "Oh my gosh. Is that Paul and was that your bass?"

"Yep."

 

Paul walked back in and tossed the broken pieces of my bass at my feet. Then I started to feel funny. I didn't understand what was happening.


	14. Richard

I walked into my house that I just fixed. From Paul demolishing walls and I find a broken bass. I then find Oliver and Schneider laying on the floor. I checked both of them. They are both dead. Till and Flake walk in with the paint I needed to paint the walls.

"What happened?" Said Till. 

"I found Oliver's bass broken into alot of pieces. Oliver and Schneider are dead."

I then found what I was looking for Paul what did you do? Oliver then sat up and Schneider sat up so fast I got head butted in the face. My nose started to bleed.

"Richard, I am so sorry I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to head butt you."

"I am sorry I must have fallen asleep too."

"No, your both dead."

"You mean as in vampires?"

"Yes, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Paul, demolishing my bass and throwing it at my feet."

"I saw the whole thing."

I got up to find Paul. I walked into the bedroom to find him looking outside. I put my hand on his shoulder and the next thing I know is I get flipped and I hear a loud snap.


	15. Paul

I would like to know why I am this way. I know I am never like this. I also found I have a special gift I can slow down time and stop it. I bit Flake when Till and Richard hesitated. I know I should not have bit Oliver and Schneider and made them like us. I did it to protect them. I felt someone touch me. I got up and flipped them and then broke there neck. I looked at who I killed and realized it was Richard and he was already dead. I looked up to see everyone else standing in the room.

"Paul, what did you do?" Said Till.

I moved Richard's head so it might heal right. I felt bad. I can't believe I hurt him. I kissed him. I picked him up and layed him in bed. I knew what I had to do. I had to go find the person who hurt me and Richard. I kissed him again. I never told any of them how we die.

"I love you Reesh. I am sorry I hurt you. I have to leave now." I whispered so only Richard could hear me.

I got up and left. I left for Ireland. I took my new phone with me. I had to do something. I couldn't live like this.

I made it to Ireland and set out to find the people who helped me. I did find them in a bar. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good, I never got your names and thanked you both for saving me. I don't know if you know I am Paul Landers of Rammstein the band. I am German. I just had to watch every one of my band members die and I had to save them. I wanted to know if you could help me find the person who did this to me."

"We wanted to thank you for freeing us. My name is Raul and this is my sister Lyric. I am the one who bit you. Yes, I will help you and so will she."

"I found out I have the ability to slow down and stop time."

"Each Vampire has a special ability."

We found the bad guys hideout. I went in and went face to face with him. I had killed everyone of his henchmen. I found the guitar he used to beat me with. I had hit him with it until I knew he was dead. I was glad in a way that none of them were vampires. I then burned the place down. 

I was on my way back to Germany. I was hoping this was finally over. I now had one more thing to do. I had a lot of instruments to replace. I had friendships to fix. I hoped I wasn't to late.


	16. Richard

I woke up and saw everyone looking at me. I had the weirdest dream that Paul talked to me. I looked around the room for him and he wasn't there. 

"What happened?"

"How do we even tell you?" Said Till.

"Tell me what."

I then remembered I saw Paul sitting in the chair looking outside. I put my hand on his shoulder and got flipped over. I then heard a snap. 

"He ran away." 

"What did he break?"

"Your neck."

I looked at Till. I knew Paul had never hurt me before something was really wrong. I sat down and cried. They knew it too. I got up and wondered what Paul was up too. 

Everyone else left and I stayed home. I was sitting and thinking about how we got to this point. At that moment I saw a dark color and then I passed out.


	17. Paul

I had gotten the the new instruments for everyone. I carried them to my office and then I went to look for Richard. I then went to the bedroom. I looked on the bed and found a note on the bed. 

If you ever want to see him again you have to give yourself up. It gave me a place to go. I then texted everyone else with Richard's phone. They were OK. 

I got in my vehicle and left.   
I was upset I was listening to the radio. First one of our songs came on. It was the song Ohne Dich by Rammstein and the next song was Fire and Fury by Skillet. What is this torture Paul with sad feelings day. I knew I had to get to him. 

I walked into the building and I slowed down time. I found him. He had a bomb strapped to him. I walked over to him. He looked up at me. 

"You came?"

I nodded. I started to cry. I saw I couldn't stop this. I felt something move me back. I felt something move me far back and at that moment I got tossed into the air. I hit a wall and I was able to get up. Richard was blown up. I left the building. I speed up time. To normal. If I was to stop it they would not stop. 

I walked into my house. I went to my office and cried. I felt bad and I still don't know what I did to start this by taking pictures in Ireland. I was looking out the window. I heard something. I didn't move. I felt something move me. I then went through the window. 

I stopped time and got up. I went back into my house and found someone standing in the window. I walked to the otherside of the person to realize it was Richard. I realized that I had forgotten how we could die. Now I do remember. I picked him up and set him down in his office. I then blindfolded him. I then got the guitars out of my office that were his that I replaced. I then got mine. I hid in a closet. The guitars were wrapped. I then realized Richard's gift was telekinesis. I put time back as it was. I started to play guitar. I didn't know what to expect.


	18. Richard

I wondered how I got into my office. I took the blindfold off. All I know is that when I got upset objections went flying. I had a feeling that I was the reason Paul was thrown off his feet in the building and then again in his office when he was thrown through the window. I felt bad.

I heard music and it was sad music. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I got up and looked. It sounded like it was coming from my closet. I opened it to find Paul sitting on the floor. He got up and got out of my closet. He then got up and went to his office. He then came back and sat down. Something was different I couldn't put my finger on it. I then sat down as well.

He left and I found my phone. I found a message from him. That can't be right. It had said look for the gifts in your office. I then looked for them and found them and I opened them. It was the guitars he had demolished. I was in shock. Why, the change?

I turned on the news and saw the place we found him in Dublin. It was on fire there were 8 deaths reported. I wondered if Paul had something to do with that. If so was the pain was over for him and they couldn't hurt anyone else. 

Paul had fixed his window. He had wanted my phone. He texted a band meeting. I was thinking what band. I had no idea what he was up too.


	19. Flake

I walked into Paul and Richard's house. I noticed something was different. Me and Till sat down as did Oliver and Schneider. I then looked at Paul. I noticed everything was really slow. I then noticed a few cups hit the wall. I saw Till looking at me I wasn't the only one who noticed. 

I then noticed things went back to normal. Paul walked up to me and handed me a gift. I opened it and it was a new keyboard. He then handed Oliver a gift and it was a new bass. I then knew Paul was up to something. 

Then something else happened Oliver disappeared. He was sitting in the chair and the bass looked like no one was holding it. But, he was gone. Then I found Till had made a fire ball in his hand. This was out of a comic book. I mean my life was becoming a comic book. Schneider walk into the wall and come out of the wall on the other side of the room. 

"OK enough."

We all looked at Paul. "You talked."

"Yes, I did Richard. But, I have to say each of us have gifts. Mine is I can slow and stop time. Richard's is telekinesis, Till's is Pyrokinesis, Oliver's is Invisibly, Schneider's ability is teleporation. Flake, I don't know what your gift is."

"I don't think I have one."

"I called you here because you all had to have read the news. Yes, I am responsible for what happened in Dublin. I also want to try to have this band put the pieces back together."


	20. Oliver

I was handed a gift from Paul. I opened it and found a bass. I saw the weird stuff going on in the house. I also knew Paul was up to something. When I heard him tell his story and our abilities I knew this was bad.

We were preforming in Mexico when we noticed Paul was missing. We had to find him. This time I got a text on my phone and we all were on a show down. It turns out it was the brother of the guy Paul killed in the building in Dublin.

So, we had to stop this guy and his henchmen. At that moment we saw Flake disappear. We used all of our abilities but, we were losing. Then something interesting happened. We all started to disappear.

"Flake, must have changed history. He must have been able to travel time." said Paul.


	21. Paul

I was walking in Dublin taking pictures. I only had a few hours before I had to preform. I then heard a noise behind me and there was a big fight. I watched and saw that a person snapped someone's neck. Then looked at me.

"Paul, get out of here. I am from the future. If you stay you will be a vampire like me. You changed us all to save us and I thank you. We all had a different ability mine must have been time travel. Yours was to slow and stop time. It is my turn to save you."

He hugged me and told me. Then slammed me into a brick wall. That was the last thing I remembered.


	22. Flake

I had to do it. I didn't want to hurt him. I took him to the place we stayed. I checked him. I broke his wrist. I hated hurting him. I then hurt him more. I took him to the hospital to make sure I didn't go too far. I stayed long enough to find out.

I didn't but he was hurt bad enough not to play for awhile. I did my job. I then went after the people that started this. I killed them all and set Paul's friends free. Then set the place on fire. Then I went to find his brother and do the same.

I found them. I did the same and that was when I noticed I started to dissappear. I was glad it was finally over.


	23. Till

I had a bad feeling. Paul was late and we had a show to do in a few minutes. At that moment my phone goes off and I read a text saying to come to the hospital. It was sent from Paul's phone. I regret getting in a fight with him. I found Richard who was looking at his phone. He looks white. Then I find everyone else.

We cancel the show and we leave to find Paul. I really have a bad feeling about this. I hope he is OK.

Me and the other's are shown to a room. I walk in and can tell it is bad. I sit down against the wall and cry. I looked up to see Richard sitting next to him crying. His wrist was broken. He had staples on his head. Where we found he was slammed into a brick wall. He had some broken ribs. Both eyes were swollen shut. He had stitches on his face. He was a mess. I wondered who did this to him and why. 

I wished I didn't get into a argument with him. I then walked over to Richard. "I should not have got into a argument with him."

"I should not have either."

A doctor came in and told us only two of us could stay. She handed me and Richard a note. It told of who did this and why. They took a picture with Paul and it was interesting. I knew it wasn't our Flake but yet it was. The one that didn't do this was with us all day. Me and Richard looked at each other. 

"No way a time traveling vampire."

"At least he saved us from what was to happen. So, he did this to save Paul. After hearing what was going to happen I think this is better."

"I agree."

Paul also had a cut going all the way down his chest to back. That was nothing but stitches. That cut was deep. I felt so bad. I hoped this would not make him afraid of our Flake.


	24. Richard

I was sleeping when I heard yelling. I jumped and I looked to see Till jump. He walked over to Paul. I looked at Paul. Till then got the doctor. She checked Paul. She let him go. Till gently picked Paul up and we went back to where we were staying.

Till set Paul on the bed in the room that me and him shared. Till then laid on the chair in the room. He fell asleep in the chair. We both had regrets. I was sad. I walked over to Till and covered him up with a blanket. Then I did the same for Paul. I then kissed Paul on the lips. 

He stared to shake with fear. I took his non injured hand in mine. "Paul, it it me. I am sorry for the fight. I am sorry for who hurt you. They had to hurt you to protect us all. I don't like to see you hurt."

I saw Till get up. He walked over. "I am sorry for our fight as well."

Till was crying. He saw something I didn't until he pointed it out. Paul was crying as well. I got something soft to wipe his tears away. I knew he couldn't see us. 

"Do you know what happened?" 

He nodded. "Do you know who we are?" 

He nodded again. "Do you forgive us."

He nodded. "Do you know where you are?" 

He nodded. At that moment Flake walked in the room. I wasn't sure how this was going to go. Because of the time travel Flake.


	25. Paul

I heard Richard, Till, and Flake. I heard them talking. "Paul, I hope you know I didn't hurt you."

I knew that. I knew it was a different Flake. I wish I could tell them how I felt. I was in too much pain.

I was in my own bed in Germany. Till helped Richard to get me home. I was still pretty injured. I haven't moved. I haven't spoken and I haven't opened my eyes. I could hear them and nod or shake my head to answer them. I was sad.

I opened my eyes and time had passed. I knew it had to be weeks. I found Till and Richard asleep in different places in the room. I tried to get up and I was able. I was quite. I went to the bathroom. I was upset with what I saw. I walked into the kitchen and found I had a appointment. I got ready and I left.

I was listening to music and it was a good thing. Until a  
announcement came on the radio that Rammstein canceled all tour dates. Due to Rhythm Guitarist Paul Landers getting badly injured in Dublin Ireland.  
I didnt need to hear that. I made it to the doctor's office. I was not happy. So, they checked me and took out all the staples and stitches. Then my eyes got checked and I had to have glasses. I got same day glasses. My wrist was still not healed.

I went to see the town a bit. I was sad. I caused a lot of problems. I deserved for everyone to be mad at me.


	26. Till

I woke up and looked around. I noticed that Richard was still sleeping. I knew he hadn't been sleeping. I looked at the time and realized that Paul had missed his appointment. I got up and happened to look over and noticed Paul was gone.

I picked Richard up off the floor and put him in bed. I then went to find Paul. I realized his vehicle wasn't here. I had a bad feeling about this. I called Flake, Schneider, and Oliver to help me find him. I decided to stay with Richard. This wasn't going to go well.

I knew now that Paul and Richard's argument was because he was about telling us they were married. Then mine and his was about playing guitar late and being late for practice. He almost quit. 

Richard woke up and looked at me. "How did I get here?" 

"I put you here."

"Where is Paul?" 

The question I have been not wanting to answer. "He ran away."

"We need to go find him."

So we left to go find him. We hoped that we would find him. We hoped that he was OK.


	27. Paul

I was hiking in the woods on a hiking trail. I had to get away. I needed far away. I needed to think. I was well enough to. I was thinking about running away. 

They didn't need me. I am nothing but a problem for them. I felt bad because the first time we got turned into vampires and everyone died because of me. Then this time we ended up canceling a tour due to future Flake hurt me to stop the future from happening. I wanted to remain lost. 

I heard yelling. "Paul, Paul, are you out here."

I then found a tree stand and was able to climb up to it. It had a ladder. I watched and saw Richard, Till, Schneider, Flake, and Oliver. I was looking down I was trying hard to be careful but I slipped.


	28. Richard

I heard a thud behind me. I turned around and looked. I realized someone fell out of the trees. I then walked over to them. I then noticed there was a tattoo on the person arm that looked like something I had seen before. Then I realized it was Paul. I ran over to him. I realized he was hurt. 

"I found him."

They ran over to us. "What happened?" Said Till. 

"He fell out of the tree."

Flake walked over to him. He was able to determine that nothing was broken. Other then his already still broken wrist. I picked him up and took him home.

This time Till and Flake stayed with us. Till and Flake had been dating. I set Paul in bed. I was wondering why Paul was hiding from us. I only knew where to find him because he liked to go hiking there when upset. 

All of a sudden I heard yelling. I ran into bedroom and found Paul yelling. I could tell he was having a nightmare. I layed next to him. 

"Paul, it is OK. I am here no one is going to get you."

He woke up and looked at me. I saw he was crying and I couldn't tell why. Then he moved his arm. I then saw he hurt his wrist again. I saw the binding was cutting into him turning his hand purple. I picked him up and ran to take him to the hospital. Till followed me. 

I was waiting and I knew something wasn't right. He hasn't said a word to anyone and he is a very talkative person. I felt horrible. I just wanted Paul back.   
I was finally able to see him and I sat next to him. The doctor had told me I found it before he lost his hand. He was OK otherwise. But, mentally he was bad. The doctor thought it might be everything that has happened to him. 

So, they gave me some meds to give him. I was able to take him home. I had to carry him because of the meds they gave him made him sleep. I felt bad. 

On the way home Till looked at me. "Is he OK?" 

"No, not really."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." 

We got home and I put him back in bed. I sat there watching him sleep. I hoped he would get better. I missed him. I found myself silently crying.


	29. Flake

I felt bad and felt this was my fault. Even though I wasn't the one to hurt Paul. I know another Flake did. One I would have turned into. I felt so bad. In a way that other Flake was still me.   
I walked into the room Paul was sleeping in. I sat down on the other side of Richard. I noticed Richard was crying. He looked up and saw me. 

"Can you watch him while I do a few things?" 

"Yes, I can."

He left and it was just me and Paul. I found I had fallen asleep. I had my head on the bed. 

I woke up to someone having there hand on my head. I jumped and I looked up at who touched me to realize it was Paul. "I am sorry for hurting you. I know it was a me from the future. It was still a part of me. That is why I am quitting Rammstein." 

I got up to go and felt him grab me. He just looked at me with sad eyes. I wondered if that meant no. I had a feeling it did. Till then walked in the room and saw that Paul had me pin by the arm. 

"What does this mean?" 

"I wish I knew. I told him that I was quitting Rammstein and this is what I get."

"His way of saying no?" 

"I think it is."

I then got a message from Richard. It said that he thinks that he is the problem. That he might as well jump off a bridge. He said we're he was. I told Till. Paul heard and he did jump out of bed. He dragged me to his vehicle that Richard had drove back from the hiking trail and got in the driver side. I didn't like this. I got in the passenger side. 

We got to the place and Paul got something out of the back and I saw him tie something. I didn't know what. I then got out. I saw him tap Richard and then I seen Richard freaked out and Paul get thrown over the edge of the bridge.


	30. Richard

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I ended up flipping them over the bridge. I heard someone yelling. I turned and looked and saw Flake. He was crying.

"Flake, what is wrong?

"P-P-P-Paul."

He pointed down over the bridge. I was hoping he didn't mean what I thought he was. "Please, tell me that wasn't Paul I threw."

He nodded and I ran to go find my self on a path of self destruction. I didn't care anymore. Paul was gone. So, I went to using drugs. I didn't care. I lost the one I cared about because I wasn't paying attention. 

Now he is gone. I hated myself. He suffered and then lost his life do to trying to find me. I deserved everything that happened to me. I am a failure. I could not protect him.


	31. Paul

I was hanging upside-down after being thrown by Richard. I am so glad I had the bungee cord in the SUV. I thank Oliver and his extreme sports for saving my life. Now how long before someone gets me from being upside down. I then heard yelling. Then someone pulled me up. 

I looked at Oliver and then Schneider. I also saw Flake and I laughed. Then I went to my SUV and found my phone and found a message. It said I know your dead and I am sorry for what I did. I deserve everything. 

I got pictures and I sat down and started to cry. Flake and Oliver walked over to me. I handed my phone to them and they understood. Then Oliver handed the phone to Schneider. He looked and he was sad. I decided to become a medic.

A year and a half later I go on my fifth call and I had a call to a overdose. I get to the place and I walk in. I noticed the person is barely there. I have never spoken. But, as I look at the patient I want to cry. I hold it together. My work partner noticed. 

I find his Id and I wanted to throw up. I showed him. There is something else in case of emergency call husband Paul Landers. So, my work partner calls the number and my phone goes off. Since I don't talk I text yes I am right here moron. I know he is my husband and that is when I take out my phone and show him a picture of the screen of me and Richard. He was in shock. 

Needless to say we lost him twice. I hated it. I was able to take the rest of the day off. I sat in the waiting room. A doctor came out to me and told me he was able to save him. Till, Flake, Schneider, and Oliver met me. Till and Flake got married. So, did Oliver and Schneider. 

I was allowed to see him. I then had Oliver and Flake come into the room with me. I kissed Richard on the head. I was hoping it wasn't to late to stop the cycle.   
I slept in the waiting room every night after work. Till or one of the guys brought me food. It was nice of them. Then I had a week off. I was still on call though. I was sleeping in the chair by the door. Flake and Till was sitting next to Richard. 

"Till, Flake, is that you?" 

"Yes, it is."

"I had the weirdest dream. Paul, was still alive. I thought I heard his IPhone go off. It was weird. I know that isn't possible."

My phone then went off. I heard my name and was listening. I had a very funny feeling this isn't going to go over well. I answered Oliver. Oliver and Schneider walked into the room. I moved my chair closer. But, had my hat covering my eyes and most my face. I heard Richard counting.

"One, two, three, four, five, wait who is that?”

"Part of the reason you're here. He is one of the medics who wouldn't give up when they lost you twice." Said Till. 

At that moment my phone went off again. This time it was saying I had to go to work. I was glad he didn't figure out who I was just yet.

" Your phone reminds me of someone. Thank you by the way."

"He is non verbal."

I nodded and I went to work. It was a long day. I went home to find Richard had been released. I put a fresh uniform on. I sat in my office. He found me. 

"They said I might have a room mate but I don't know how I feel about that. What are you doing in here this is off limits."

I felt like I couldn't even be me in my own house. I went to my room and got out my guitar. I started to play. I wonder if he knows that I tried talking to him. When it was just us in the room. 

I threw the hat onto the floor. I took my uniform off and was just wearing shorts. I didn't know I was being watched. I went back to playing guitar. 

"I never got your name. You play good rhythm. You remind me of someone. I thought I heard him talking but that is impossible he is gone."

That's it the thought of me being dead when all I did was go bungee jumping against my will. This is enough. I had it. I walked passed him got into my SUV and got the bungee cord. I texted Oliver and Till. I hated to do this. 

I took Richard and tied him up enough he could walk. I took him to the passenger side of the SUV. I got in and drove him to the same place I was tossed over and I secured the bungee. Richard looked at me. I kicked him over the edge.


	32. Richard

I was pulled up and I wanted to yell my roommate for making me bungee jump. I was pulled up. I was face to face with Oliver. 

"Were is the blue and red headed four eyed dwarf at?" 

"He got called to work. He does have a name you know."

"He never told me."

"Heiko."

"Why, does that sound so familiar?"

"I don't know."

I went home and sat down at Paul's desk. I felt bad. It was my fault he was gone. I had Till take all the music stuff to his house. All the guitars and stuff both mine and Paul's. I had no desire to play. I fell asleep and forgot I left the stove on.


	33. Paul

We got a call to a house fire. I am also a firefighter. When we got to the house I was shocked to find it was mine. I sent a quick group text to see if Richard was with the guys and he wasn't. I ran into the building without my partner. I felt sick when everyone said he wasn't with them. I had my gear on. 

"Richard, Richard, Richard, Richard, can you hear me?"

I was able to check all the rooms. I got to my office. I then found him.  
"Richard, can you hear me?"

I didn't get a answer. I lifted him and carried him. I almost made it outside. I felt us both falling. At least my gear has a tracking device.


	34. Till

Me, Flake, Schneider, and Oliver went to Heiko and Richard's house. It was on fire. I was standing back watching. I then saw them carrying Richard and Heiko out of the house. I ran over to the medic. They knew me. I stood back so he could their job.

"What happened Paulos?" 

"Heiko, ran into the building to try to save Richard. He tried to carry him out. They fell through the floor and ended up into the basement."

I heard hacking. I found it was Richard. I was relieved. I noticed Paulos working on Heiko. 

"What's wrong?" 

"He isn't breathing. I can't find a pulse. He put his hat and gear on Richard. Richard also landed on him. He may have just saved Richard but at what price"

I watched Paulos shock him and try to bring him back. I found myself crying. I had missed Paul. The brother he used to be. 

Me, Schneider, Oliver, and Flake sat in the waiting room. I had them drug test Richard. A doctor came to talk to us. I was told Richard was clean. I then was shocked. I was told to come with him. He lead me into the room Richard and Paul was in. Since Paul was Heiko. 

I was told Richard was going to me OK. But, Paul wasn't. He rebroke his wrist. He wasn't breathing on his own. Had broken ribs from Richard falling on him. They checked for brain activity and found non. I wanted to cry. I was allowed to see him. He had a head injury. I sat down and cried. He didn't deserve this. I felt bad. I was joined by everyone else. I told them everything and they cried with me.


	35. Richard

I woke up in the hospital and found a firefighter sitting next to me. "Hi, there."

He got up and got the doctor. I was released. I was out for two days and they had almost lost me. But, that wasn't the worst part he took me to the bed next to me. He had me sit down.

"My name is Paulos. I am Heiko's partner."

He told me everything and I felt bad. I had been bad to Heiko. I sat with my head down when Till came into the room with the doctor. 

The doctor checked Heiko and then told me I had a choice to make. He still had no brain activity. He left the choice to me. I don't know how it became my choice. 

I sat down and cried. I told them give me a month. "Why, did you do that? That was a stupid move. You should have left me in the house."

I noticed for the first time a tattoo on his neck. Also, I noticed something else. He had his ears periced. I then noticed the broken wrist. It was the same one Paul had broken twice. 

A month had passed and everyone was in the room. We were all about to say goodbye to Heiko. The doctor unhook him from everything. We heard running. 

"Don't the machine is broken."  
The doctor then kicked us all out of the room. I sat in the waiting room. With everyone else. I hated this. Was I falling in love with someone else? Only to loose them to? I hoped not. 

I was woke up by Schneider tapping me. The doctor said we could see him. We walked in and noticed he wasn't hooked to anything. I sat next to him.   
I had my hand on his none broken one. The others left. 

"I am sorry. I am sorry for the everything I have done to you. You should have left me in Paul's office." 

I fell asleep. I had nightmares. I had nightmares about the fire.


	36. Paul

I woke up to find I couldn't see well. I felt someone. I remembered what happened. I fell back asleep and heard someone move next to me. I looked at them. I was handed my glasses. I saw it was a doctor. I was told I was released. I was handed my cell phone and contacted Till. I noticed Richard. 

Let him sleep. When Till got us he told me everything. I was sad. He took me to our new house. I was so glad Richard had taken some of our stuff to Till's. I know Richard still thinks I am dead. 

We layed Richard in bed and let him sleep. I went out for awhile. I did get my hair dyed blue. I then got Richard a new cell phone. His was lost in the fire. I stopped at work. I found Paulos. He was glad to see me. I thanked him for not giving up. 

I then went home. I had just walked in the door when I heard yelling. I heard crying as well. Till walked out of the bedroom. 

"He thinks your dead."


	37. Richard

It had been four months and I haven't left my room much. I cried myself to sleep. I did have a nice dream. I had a dream where Paul was playing a song. It was a beautiful song. Then my dream changed and so did the song. I had a dream that Heiko was playing a sad song. Then I saw what I did to Paul and Heiko.  
I woke up shaking. I still heard the happy guitar music. I looked and saw someone sitting and leaning against the bed. I saw blue hair. I had a bad feeling about this. I saw Till in the door way. He pointed at me.

I saw the person get up and Till walked out of the room. The person set the guitar down. They grabbed my arm and pulled me. I got into Paul's SUV and we went somewhere. I had no idea where we were going. 

We were in silence all the way to were we were going. He did have the radio on. We stopped and I looked at the blue hair. He was wearing a medic uniform. This couldn't be. 

We got out and we were in a beautiful park. He lead me to a quiet place. He was face to face with me. I thought to myself Heiko died. This isn't possible. I had stopped talking to people. Even though I was given a new IPhone. 

He went and kissed me. Then he hugged me. I noticed a brace on his wrist that had been broken. It would be his strumming hand. Then something happened. 

"Richard, I have tried so hard to have you understand I am here and have been here all along. I just want to be me. I want things to go back to the way they were. I love you and don't like seeing you this way. You never hurt anyone."

He took off his shirt. That is when I noticed something. I looked closer and noticed two tattoos and realized they were just like Paul's. I fell to my knees and cried. He got down on his knees and I leaned over and cried on his shoulder as he hugged me. I realized that Heiko was Paul. That he was here all along. 

"Paul, I love you."

"Richard, I love you too. I missed you. You finally except I am here."

At that moment Paul got a call to go to work. He put his shirt back on and we were close to the accident. It was a car accident. He told me to stay in the SUV.


	38. Paul

I get to the accident and Paulos looks at me like how do we get them out? We get the Jaws of life and get the worst one out. "Heiko, there is too much blood. Do you think we can save him?"

"Please, my name is Paul Landers. Just call me Paul. But, let me have a look Paulos."

I looked at the person and I wanted to cry. Schneider, I knew I had to try and save him. I put pressure on the cut on his head, arm, leg, and chest. I tightly bandaged his head, leg, and arm. I was the one who got him out of the vehicle. I ended covered in blood. I had pressure on the chest injury.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I can."

I looked to see Oliver watching me. The ambulance came. I had left the keys to the SUV in it. I then had tried my best. 

"Came on Schneider please stay with me."

"You know them?"

"Yes, Paulos, that is Oliver and this is Schneider."

He looked from one of us to another. "You guys look like Rammstein."

"We are the one and the same."

We were sitting in the waiting room. Richard found us. The doctor said that he had to be given blood. Also my quick thinking may have saved him. It was to soon to tell. Oliver had a cut on his head and arm that had to have to stitches. The brakes went out in the car and they hit a tree.   
Richard was sitting with us he was silent. We were allowed to see Schneider and it didn't look to good. I noticed Richard was crying. As was Oliver. I was trying not to. This was bad. I knew it was already. 

So, we had Oliver stay with us. I walked in the door and forgot Till was still at my house. He took one look at my uniform and asked what happened to me. He noticed that I had blood on me. I motioned for Till to follow me. We went outside. 

"Till, it is Schneider's blood. He and Oliver was in a accident. I tried my best to save him."

"You spoke."

As a answer I broke down and cried. Till hugged me. "It is bad he lost alot of blood and they don't know if he will make it. It is bad."

We then went into the house and I got a shower. When I was done I went to talk to Richard. I found Richard in his office. He was really sad. I sat down in a chair close to him. 

"Richard, I am sad too. He is my friend too."

"I didn't listen to you. I got out of the SUV and watched you. You told me to stay and I didn't."

I then realized he might not be able to handle what I see everyday. I knew this was bad. I wondered how do I make him feel better.


	39. Flake

I woke up in a dark cold place. I had no idea where I was. I didn't like this. I tried to remember where I was and I couldn't. My head hurt really bad. The the last thing I remember is getting in a fight with Till. 

Someone came into the room and they kicked me. "How does that feel. You killed my brothers."

"Lady, I don't know what you are talking about."

She took a object and kept hitting me with it. I passed out. I had no clue what happened next. I knew I was hurt bad. This was a nightmare.


	40. Paul

I got a video and it said where Flake was. I got in my SUV. The song Nightmare by avenged sevenfold was playing. I was wondering what that was about. I got to where he was and I walked in the building and I was face to face with a lady.

"Your friend killed my brothers."

"The person who killed your brothers did this to me."

I showed her the pictures that Richard took of my injuries. I then saw Flake and ran over to him. I heard a crunch. I lifted my foot and realized it was his glasses. I picked them up. I then bent down and checked Flake and realized he was hurt bad.

" He deserved it."

"I am a medic and no he didn't."

I snapped and went after her. I knocked her out. I handcuffed her to a pipe. I then called the cops and my partner. In the mean time I felt Flake's heart rate and breathing getting less and less till it stopped. I had no choice but try to try to save him.

Paulos walked in and he saw I was trying to save Flake. I hoped it wasn't too late. "Paul, I found his phone."

"Slip it in my pocket."

He did and I could not help but feel this was my fault. We transported him to the hospital. I got a paulse but he was not breathing without my help.  
I chose to stay and I sat down in Schneider's room. I cried. I failed them. My friends who were like brothers. I looked at Flake's phone. I saw the last text. He told Till he loved him and Till told him whatever. I didn't want to make the call. Paulos went to get my vehicle. I was crying really hard and sitting on the floor. I didn't see Oliver come in with his guitar.

"Paul, what is wrong."

I look up and seen Oliver and he sits nexts to me. "I am a failure. First Schneider and now Flake."

He hugs me and let's me cry on him. I felt horrible. Then doctor walked in to find me and so did Paulos. He said that Flake had alot of things broken and might not make it. He couldn't breathe on his own.

I drove home home and I wish I would have remembered to turn the radio off. It played Pet Semetery by the Ramones. All I could think of was how many times Flake sang this song. I had to stop and cry.

When I had stopped crying I continued. I then made it home and went to my office and got my guitar and went to the bedroom. I sat with my back to the door and started playing Pet Semetery. I heard Flake's phone go off. I didn't know Till and Richard had watched me.

"Paul, are you OK?" Asked Richard. 

"Yes, I am."

I lied. I wasn't alright. I was crying.


	41. Till

I was standing next to Richard when he was yelling to Paul. I could hear him playing Pet Sematary. When I called Flake's phone it sounded like it was in the room with Paul. 

"Paul, I know something is wrong. Let me in."

He opened the door for me. I had no idea what had happened. But, he was sad. He looked at me. I called Flake's phone and I heard it. Then saw it on the floor. I happened to look up and see Paul and seen him wearing broken glasses. That wasn't his. He looked at me. I knew he couldn't see me. 

"I failed them."

He about fell over. I caught him. I happened to glance over and noticed something that made me upset. I called for help. 

"Paul, stay please."

Richard had walked in and saw what he did. He drank a whole bottle of alcohol, took a whole bottle of pain medication, then cut himself but why. He started convalsing. Paulos respond and he had tried calling Paul. He walked in and he was like not on my watch. 

We were sitting in the waiting room when Paulos walked over to us. "Till, Richard, before this did he say anything?" 

"I failed them."

"He was wearing Flake's glasses, had his phone, and played Pet Sematary by the Ramones."

He told us to follow him. We did and he had me sit. I saw what he meant. "What happened?" 

"Paul, got the message. He was kidnapped and accused of killing her brothers. He tried to save him. He lost him once. He didn't give up on Flake. He knocked the lady out and handcuffed her to a pipe. He accidentally stepped on the glasses. He thinks he failed Schneider and Flake."

"I should not have got into a fight with Flake. He must have seen that too."

"He did."

Richard had just stepped back into the room. I didn't notice that he had stepped out. I looked at him and he looked sad. 

"He might not make it. He has given up on the desire to live."

"No."

"Please no."

I knew only three remained standing. I wanted to cry. "Flake, please we need you. You may be the only one who can help save Paul."


	42. Oliver

I was sitting on the floor and playing my guitar and all of a sudden I had thought I heard my name. I look up to see Richard. I see he is sad.

"What is wrong?"

He held out his hand and took my guitar and started to play Pet Sematary by the Ramones. "I couldn't get in and he cut himself to the point of almost hitting a artery in his bad wrist. Then he drank a whole bottle of alcohol and took a whole bottle of pain medication. He let Till in. He was playing this song. We found out what happened to Flake from Paulos. Do you know what happened to Flake? Paul thinks he failed him and Schneider and gave up on life."

"I found him in here crying. I know what happened to Flake. He was in here when the doctor found him."

It had been a few months since Schneider's accident. I finally got my guitar back and started playing one of our songs. It was Ohne Dich. Part way through the song I heard my name. Richard was sitting with me. I looked and it wasn't him. I heard my name again. I got up and looked and it was Schneider. I got a doctor and he was released. 

We both walked into Paul's room with Richard. Paul was on life support and he definitely had given up. "Paul, I brought you a visitor."

I happened to have a tambourine in the car. I went and got it and handed it to Schneider. I then started to play Ohne Dich again and he and Richard sang with me.


	43. Schneider

I walked over to Paul and put my hand on his none injured one. I sat down and took his hand in mine. "You didn't fail. I am still here because you didnt give up. I know you sat and played music with Oliver all these months. I am not giving up on you friend."

I cried and I felt Oliver put his arms around me. I hated to see him suffering. When he helped so many people. Then it hit me I had to talk to someone. I left and told them to stay.

I walked into where Paul worked and talked to his boss. I had to make sure if he lived he wouldn't lose his job. I was told no. Because he did this because he thought he was going to lose two close friends and he did it with his own medication. I was happy. 

I walk back to the hospital and was directed to Flake's room. I found Till singing to him. I stood next to Till. I still had the tambourine in my hand so I started to play. He kept singing.  
When he was done he looked at me and got up and hugged me. 

"Your OK?”

"Yes, I am."

"I am glad."

I walked over to Flake. "Hang in there please."

I then walked over to Paul's room and sat back down with Richard. I could tell he was lost. He got up and left. But, not before telling me to watch Paul. I wondered what he was up too.


	44. Flake

It had been eight months since the accident and I woke up to look at Till. He happened to be sleeping. I said his name. He didn't hear me. I then then said his name louder. He jumped and looked at me. He went and got a doctor and I was released. I then was told about what happened and what Paul did.

Till took me to his room. We found Richard in Paul's room doing homework and we also found Schneider. I walked over to him and sat down. 

"Paul, don't give up. I am here because of you. You didn't fail."

I touched his hand. "You don't deserve this."

I started to cry. I felt bad I knew me and Schneider wasn't going to give up on him. He didn't give up on us. We were going to be here for him. As was Till, Oliver, and Richard. We spent time with him in shifts after that day.


	45. Paul

It had been a year and a half. I woke up to find no one with me. A few hours later a nurse came in and a doctor checked me. I was released. I roamed the streets till day. I retook my driver test. Then I retook my medic test passed them all. I was allowed to go back to work.

I then dyed my hair blue. Then I went to where I work and they were glad to see me. I then got put on a call. It was a accident. It wasnt a bad one. I get back to work and I hear Richard talking. I to someone. The person looks up and sees me and I motion for them not to say a word. I do the same for everyone else. 

"I went go check on Paul and I was told he died last night."

"What the Fuck?" I said softly in Russian. 

No one heard me. He started to cry. I just sat down in a chair in the same room. This was messed up. I was only a few feet from him. I asked my boss if I could run to my house. He let me borrow his car. 

I went to my house got my cell phone and I knew where the spare key was. I got my Id and personal stuff and left. I then went back to work. I want to be happy. I decided to play dead. I worked to hide who I was from Richard. I sat back down and he was talking to someone else. I noticed he was wearing a uniform. 

I didn't ask why. After my shift I went and got a new vehicle and guitar. I basically lived in my vehicle. I was watching and I went to my own funeral. I wondered who they buried. I found it funny. 

I was standing on my own grave when Till, Schneider, Flake, and Oliver each came to put flowers on the grave. Till noticed me. I was wearing my uniform. 

"Did you know Paul?" 

"Yes, I did. I wish this didn't happen. I wondered who they buried." I said in Russian. 

I looked at Till. "Heiko?"

"Yes, I am alive and well. They made a mistake and now I live in a vehicle. I went to my own funeral."

Till, Schneider, Oliver, and Flake hugged me. "Paul, it is nice to have you back." said Oliver. 

They promised not to tell Richard. I then went to work. I got a new partner Richard. He was told my living situation and offered to have me move in. We had a call it was a fire. We had to go in. We went to check if anyone was in the house and there wasn't. We were getting out of the building and Richard fell through three floors. I was careful and went down to him. I had help. 

We got him out of the building. I then checked him. He was injured. He wasnt breathing and his heart stopped. I took his gear off and tried to save him. Paulos came up to me and showed me his gear failed. 

I was sitting in the waiting room and Till and Flake showed up. I had called them. I then sat with them and told them everything. I was sad. He had no idea I was alive. Doctor came and let me see him. I felt bad. I sat in the room with him. I put my hand on his and kissed him. 

"Reesh, I am still here."

I cried. I fell asleep in the room. I know he wouldn't know any of this.


	46. Richard

I woke up and was allowed to go home. It had been a week. I was told that the medic I offered to have live with me didn't give up. I had a broken leg. I was told I was lucky. He saved me. Till dropped me off at my house. He had told me the sad story of the medic that lived in his vehicle.

I then wondered why he was concerned about it. I then went to bed not knowing and wondering what Till was up too. I had a bad feeling about it.


End file.
